Many types of information recording media such as a hard disk, an optical disc, etc., exist for storing files (hereinafter, content files) storing various types of digital data such as music content, video content, book content, or game content. A memory card using a semiconductor memory which is one type of such information recording media, as a recording element, is small in size and light in weight, and thus is widely used, mainly in small-sized information appliances such as smartphones, tablets, etc.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a memory card having two recording regions of different types therein and provides copyright protection features.